


Inked Feathers

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fan Art, Human AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstanding, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pride Parade, Tattoos, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: "Dean is surveying the crowd, breathing in the feeling of happiness and belonging that this day specifically can give him every year, when his eyes fall on the prettiest angel he’s ever seen.He nearly spits the drink he’s having all over Charlie.This must be a sign from heaven, he needs to talk to the man."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 41





	Inked Feathers

Dean is having a good day.

Actually, it’s been a perfect day so far. Hot girls. Hot guys. A cold beer in his hand. He had waited a whole year for this day, and he will enjoy every second of it.

June is finally here, and, with it, his beloved pride parade.

Charlie and Dorothy are tagging along with him, obviously, and they are set to meet Adam, Jessy and Cesar later at one of the afterparty the clubs are throwing in honour of today’s parade.

The sun has already set, and, even if the street is still pretty packed, the crowd is already starting to disperse; young teenagers are waiting at the bus stop and families with sleepy children on their shoulders are gathering their things and leaving.

Dean is surveying the crowd, breathing in the feeling of happiness and belonging that this day specifically can give him every year, when his eyes fall on the prettiest angel he’s ever seen.

Dark curly hair, muscular body barely hidden under a white tshirt, and two fluffy, candid wings hanging above his shoulders.

He nearly spits the drink he’s having all over Charlie.

“Dude!” she screams, slapping him on the arm

“I’m sorry Charles I.. I gotta go”

“Go where? Dean! What’s the matter? I’m never gonna find you again in this crowd!” but Dean is already too far to hear the complains Charlie and Dorothy are throwing at him.

The man is on the other side of the street, and Dean can’t afford to lose sight of him. He knows how these things works; if he were to lose him for only a second, he might probably never see him again.

I mean.. you can’t blame a man for trying, right? This must be a sign from heaven, he needs to talk to the man.

With one last jump he is right beside him, and he takes advantage of the moment when he’s still unnoticed to run a hand through his hair, trying to smooth ‘em down.

Come on, Winchester, it’s time to pull out all your power moves.

“Hello” he greets, slipping in front of the man while wearing one of his glorious smiles.

“Hi” he answers, running his eyes all over Dean, a little smirk gracing his lips.

“I’m sorry if this is all so sudden, but I need to ask you, man; what would you say if I told you I have your face tattooed on my leg?”

The man weights the answer for a second

“Well, I would say..” he takes a step back, frowning “that is the creepiest pick-up line someone ever used on me”

Holy mother, that voice, he has just barely heard a couple of words and he is already.. wait a second, he hadn’t planned for the man to watch at him with a bit of unease in his eyes.

Oh, of course, asshole, do you even listen what comes out of your mouth? He chides himself. Do something, damnit, don't leave him waiting!

“Wait.. no.. yes.. you are right, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but I really meant what I said, look!”

He turn himself, showing the man his left calf, and, even from this half twisted position, he doesn’t miss the surprised gasp that leave his mouth.

Suddenly, after some seconds of hesitation, the man starts laughing, and it’s such an unexpected change of events that now it’s Dean the one with wide eyes in the middle of the street.

“Oh man..” he is clutching at his stomach “you know, just today, six people asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven, and then you show up, say the most awkward thing you could have possibly ever said, and still you indeed have my face tattooed on your leg! How is that even possible?”

On Dean’s calf doesn’t stand a perfect image of the man, obviously, it’s still a tattoo in “traditional” style, after all. And yet, the resemblance is unequivocal.

Bright blue eyes, soft, full lips, curly dark hair and a pair of fluffy wings hanging on his shoulders. 

The resemblance is too big to be considered a coincidence. Does the universe plays matchmaker now?

“Are you here alone?” the man asks. There is still a glint of mirth in his eyes, but, at the same time, he’s scanning the crowd as if expecting someone to pop up any moment and snatch Dean away.

“No, I’m here with a couple of friends. They’re here somewhere throwing glitter at the heteros probably” he chuckles, but his smile soon turns mischievous “Why, are you planning of getting rid of me already, angel?”

“No, actually, I was wandering, how about se sit somewhere and you tell me all about that tattoo of yours?”

“I’d say that’s a great idea, angel. But let’s start with the easy part. I’m Dean.” He extends his hand, and the man takes it eagerly.

“I’m Castiel”

His grip is firm while they shake hands, but then, instead of letting go, Castiel just turn his wrist and lowers their hands down, intertwining their fingers together with a soft smile gracing his face.

Well, isn’t that something nice, Dean thinks, and a warm feeling begins to stir in his belly, a fuzzy sensation that leaves him dizzy like he hasn’t been in a very long time.

“Castiel.. that’s an interesting name to match my interesting tattoo”

“You can say that”

They are still holding hands, and everything around them has disappeared.

Castiel has a little pan flag painted on his cheek and a black ring on his right middle finger.

Dean has a flower crown draped around his neck and a blue, purple and pink badge that says “I’m proud” pinned at his t-shirt.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe Dean really has an angel watching over him.

Or, at least, in this moment it feels like it.

“I’m curious about one thing, though”

The music slowly creeps back into their ears, and their surrounding is perceivable again. Castiel face is still smitten, and they are so near to each other now they could almost hear their fast heartbeats if there were a little more silence.

“Shoot”

“What’s with the trenchcoat? Guy’s a tax accountant or something?”

At this one, Dean laughs, and he squeezes firmly the “angel’s” hand.

“You know, Castiel? You have no idea how sexy a trenchcoat can be.”

“Oh, can it? You’ll just have to show me then”

“Gladly, sweetheart. But I hope you have some time cause I’m going to tell you a very long story”

While walking to a quiet café where they can chat, Dean thinks he should probably call Charlie and tell her he’ll be late to the party in the evening. Or probably he won’t even make it there. They’ll see him tomorrow hopefully bearing good news.

But for now there is only one thought running up and down his head, while walking hand in hand with this beautiful man.

Pride parade’s day is his favourite day of the year.

[Dean's tattoo here ](https://221blilli.tumblr.com/post/622799160475811840/some-traditional-tattoo-castiel-i-did-cause-why)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something for pride month, and, against every hope, i did it! (even if barely on time)  
> i don't know if this story makes any sense at all, but please, let me know what you think in the comments!  
> XX
> 
> PS: I tried to post the fan art i did of Dean's tattoo at the end of the fic, but i'm not sure if it appears. Ugh, I have no idea how to post an image here, help! You can find it anyway with the link i left at the end of the fic


End file.
